André Ernest Modeste Grétry
thumb|right|250px|André Ernest Modeste Grétry naar een schilderij van Elisabeth Louise Vigée-Le Brun André Ernest Modeste Grétry (Luik, 8 februari 1741 - Montmorency (bij Parijs), 24 september 1813) was een Luikse dan Franse componist die voornamelijk bekend is door zijn talrijke opéras comiques. Levensloop thumb|left|Geboortehuis en nu museum Grétry in [[Luik (stad)|Luik]]Grétry ontving zijn eerste muziekonderricht van zijn vader Pascal (°1714), een beroepsviolist verbonden aan de Saint Martinkerk te Luik. De jonge Grétry was amper zes toen hij koorzanger werd in de collegiale kerk St-Denis te Luik. Met een grote mis (1758) oogstte Grétry grote bijval; deze compositie leverde hem een studiebeurs op die hem in staat stelde in Italië verder te studeren. Tussen 1760 en 1766 verbleef Grétry te Rome en Bologna. In Rome was hij leerling van Casali, kapelmeester van de Sint-Jan van Lateranen, en in Bologna van de beroemde Padre Martini die ook Mozart les gaf. thumb|right|250px|André Ernest Modeste Grétry standbeeld in Luik In Italië schreef Grétry veel religieuze werken ('Dixit Dominus', 'De Profundis'), en een set strijkkwartetten die later in Parijs als zijn opus 3 gepubliceerd zouden worden. Tijdens zijn laatste jaar in Rome kreeg hij van het Aliberti Theater de opdracht een opera te componeren voor carnaval: dit werd 'Le Vendemmiatrice' (1765). In Genève ontmoette Grétry Rousseau en Voltaire. De laatste ried hem met klem aan in Parijs te gaan werken. In 1767 vestigde hij zich in de Franse hoofdstad, waar zijn eigenlijke muzikale loopbaan begon. Zijn eerste opera daar was 'Les Mariages samnites' (1768, herwerkt 1776). Dit werd een fiasco, maar dit belette Mozart niet in 1786 een reeks van acht variaties te schrijven op de aria 'Dieu d'amour' uit dit werk (KV 352/374c). Met zijn volgende composities oogstte Grétry meer succes en spoedig werd hij één van de meeste geliefde theatercomponisten. Hij blonk vooral uit in het genre van de opéra comique en werd een graag geziene gast aan het Franse hof. Koningin Marie-Antoinette werd zelfs doopmeter van een van zijn dochters. Na de Franse Revolutie wist Grétry via handige manoeuvres in de gunst te komen van het nieuwe bewind. Zo was hij één van de allereersten die door Napoleon benoemd werd tot ridder in het Legioen van Eer (1795) Hij was nauw betrokken bij de oprichting van het vermaarde Conservatoire national supérieur de musique in 1795 en werd er één van de vijf onderwijsinspecteurs. In zijn laatste levensjaren wijdde Grétry zich meer aan literatuur en wijsbegeerte. Hij werd begraven op het Parijse kerkhof Père-Lachaise, maar zijn hart werd overeenkomstig zijn laatste wilsbeschikking naar zijn geboortestad Luik overgebracht waar het thans rust onder het Grétrystandbeeld voor de Luikse koninklijke opera. Grétry schreef 66 opera's. De meeste ervan, zoals L'amant Jaloux (1779), Richard Coeur de Lion (1784), Zémire et Azor (1771) en Lucille (1770), zijn meesterwerkjes en hadden veel succes in hun tijd. De ingelaste balletmuziek heeft vaak een Mozartiaanse distinctie. Ook Grétry's Mémoires worden om hun degelijkheid nog graag gelezen. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1766 6 sinfonie * 1769 Sinfonia, voor 2 hobo's en strijkers * 1781 Ronde pour "Electre" ou Oreste Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1775 Céphal et Procris, suite in vier delen *# Gigue *# Menuet *# Gavotte *# Tambourin * 1799 Ronde pour la Plantation de l'Arbre de la Liberte * Doprsdansen, voor harmonieorkest - bewerkt door Jos Moerenhout *# Moderato *# Andante (Thema 1 - Thema 2 - Variatie thema 2 - Thema 3) *# Moderato *# Andante *# Allegro Missen en gewijde muziek * 1758 Grote mis * 1760 O salutaris hostia, voor 5 zangstemmen en orgel * 1762 De profundis * 1762 Confitebor tibi Domine, voor 4 zangstemmen en orkest * 1762 Dixit Dominus, voor 4 zangstemmen en orkest * 1765 Mirabilis Deus * 1765 Laetatus sum, voor sopraan en orkest - première: Basiliek van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-Tenhemelopneming, Maastricht * 1765 Laudate Dominum in sanctis ejus, voor sopraan en orkest - première: Basiliek van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-Tenhemelopneming, Maastricht Cantates * Cantate pour célébrer la naissance du premier enfant de Monsieur et Madame de La Ferté «Quels accords ravissants», voor 3 sopranen, 4 zangstemmen en orkest Muziektheater Opera's Toneelmuziek * 1776 Pygmalion Vocale muziek * 1773 Les caprices (Mon destin auprès de Climène), voor zangstem, harp en piano - tekst: J. F. de Saint-Lambert * 1775 Air (Doux plaisir, l’Amour te rappelle), voor zangstem en basso continuo * 1776 Air pour la fête de Mme. P*** (Vous connoissez, mes amis), voor zangstem en basso continuo - tekst: Mars * 1783 Le marché de Cythère (Savez-vous qu’il tient tous les jours), ode anacréontique, voor zangstem, harp en piano * 1792 Couplets du Citoyen Patriophile dédiés à nos frères de Paris «Qu’entends-je», voor zangstem en basso continuo * 1792 Romance du saule (Au pied d’un saule), voor sopraan en orkest (of: piano) * 1793 Hymne en honneur de Marat et Le pelletier «O Liberté», voor vier zangstemmen - tekst: Charles-Joseph Lœuillard Davrigny * 1794 Hymne à l’éternel «Je te salue», voor zangstem * 1796 Aux mânes de son fils Godefroi (De l’Elysée), voor zangstem, harp en piano - tekst: Louis Alexandre Olivier de Corancez * 1799 Aux mânes de M. E. Joly (Après vingt ans de mariage), voor zangstem - tekst: Etienne Joseph Bernard Delrieu * 1801 Eloge à Bonaparte «Le plus grand des héros», voor 2 zangstemmen en piano * 1803 L’éducation de l’Amour (Quand l’Amour déjà plein d’adresse), voor zangstem, harp en piano - tekst: André J. Grétry Kamermuziek * 1774 Sei Quartetti, voor twee violen, altviool en basso continuo - (composti a Roma op. 3) Wetenswaardigheden * In zijn geboortehuis in Luik (Rue des Récollets, 34) werd in 1913 het Grétry Museum ingericht. * Planetoïde (3280) Grétry werd door F. Rigaux op 17 september 1933 ontdekt en werd naar deze toondichter genoemd. * Op het bankbiljet van 1000 Belgische frank prijkte de beeltenis van Grétry. * Zijn opera 'Zémire et Azor' (1771) is gebaseerd op het sprookje van 'De schone en het beest'. Publicaties * André Ernest Modeste Grétry: Methode de prelude : pour apprendre a preluder en peu temps avec toutes les ressources de l'harmonie, Collection Les Introuvables, Reproduction en facsimile de l'ed. de Paris, Impr. de la Republique, 1803 parue sous le titre: "Methode simple pour apprendre a preluder en peu de temps"., Plan-de-la-Tour: Ed. d'Aujhourd'hui 1980. 95 S. * André Ernest Modeste Grétry: Memoiren oder Essays über die Musik, Leipzig 1973. Bibliografie * Marie Cornaz: Inventaire complet du fonds musical des archives privées de la famille d'Arenberg à Enghien, Revue Belge de Musicologie vol. LVIII (2004), pp. 81-202. ISSN 0771-6788 * Guy Gosselin: Index des Noms, in: L'âge d'or de la vie musicale à Douai, 1800-1850, Liège: Editones Mardaga, 1994, 236 p., ISBN 978-2-87009-579-9 * Theodore van Houten: Le jour de gloire est arrive! - Franse Revolutie in 1789, Mens en Melodie 44:274+ May 1989 * Gérard Pinsart: Ces musiciens qui ont fait la musique. Autographes et manuscrits musicaux du 16e au 20e siècle, catalogue d'exposition, (Musée Royal de Mariemont du 26 octobre 1985 au 31 mars 1986) , Morlanwelz, Musée Royal de Mariemont, 1985-86, 251 p. * Gretry-museum in Luik gesloten, Mens en Melodie 41:147 Mar 1986 * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Philippe Mercier: Les "Symphonies" de '''André Ernest Modeste Grétry' : quelques enigmes resolues'', Revue BeIge de Musicologie. 32/33 (1978/79), S. 164-173. * Arístides Incháustegui, Blanca Delgado Malagón: Indice Onomastico, in: Vida musical en Santo Domingo (1940-1965), Banco de Reservas, Publicación Especial, Editora Corripio, C. por A. Santo Domingo, D. N., 1998. 529 p., ISBN 9945-036-01-7 * Francis Claudon: Dictionnaire de l'opéra-comique français, Paris: Peter Lang, 1995, 531 p., ISBN 978-3-906753-42-3 * Jonathan Bellman: Aus alten Märchen - The chivalric style of Schumann and Brahms, Journal of Musicology: 13:117-35 N1 1995 * Gerhard Schepelern: Operaens historie i Danmark 1634-1975, Kobenhaven: Rosinante, 1995, 366 p., ISBN 978-87-16-14112-5 * M. Parouty: Paris Feerie francosudoise, Diapason-Harmonie (Currently Diapason (France)) N405:20 Jun 1994 * M. Parouty: Zemire et Azor : Il etait une fois ... Gretry, Diapason-Harmonie (Currently Diapason (France)) N404:13 May 1994 * Theodore Fenner: Italian Opera : Operas by Composer: With Librettist, in: Opera in London : views of the press 1785-1830, Carbondale, Illinois: Southern Illinois University Press, 1994, 788 p., ISBN 978-0-8093-1912-1 * Vjera Katalinić: Pasticcio I Jarnovicev prilog toj scenskoj formi, Arti Musices 25:238+ N1-2 1994 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * James Helme Sutcliffe: World Report Leipzig, Opera Canada 34:32-3 N3 1993 * Wolfgang Osthoff: Beethovens Gretry-Variationen WoO 72, Revue Belge de Musicologie 47:125-42 1993 * G. Atterfors: Perspektiv paa Mozart : Drottningholmsteatern, Musikrevy 48:12-17 N5 1993 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * F. van der Kooij: Ein Streifzug durch Tante Caecilias Kolonialwarenladen, Dissonanz/dissonance N32:10 May 1992 * F. van der Kooij: Das Chaos der Vernunft in Klängen (Vorabend der Französischen Revolution), Dissonanz/dissonance N21:4-10 Aug 1989 * Gretrys Zemire und Azor - Ein musikalisches Märchen, Das Orchester, 40:904 N7-8 1992 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Laura Callegari Hill: Indice Alfabetico, Per Cognome, di Tutti Gli Accademici Filarmonici, in: L'Accademia Filarmonica di Bologna, 1666-1800 : statuti, indici degli espeimente d'esame nell'archivo, con un intoducione storica, Bologna: A.M.I.S., 1991, 465 p. * Kurt Neufert: Mozartzeitgenosse Gretry als Miterfinder des Leitmotivs, Das Orchester, 38:523-4 May 1990 * Michael Fend: Unerhörte Jagderfolge - '''André Ernest Modeste Grétry': "Le Huron", Musica 44:373 N6 1990 * ''Richard Coeur de Lion a Saint Etienne, Diapason-Harmonie (Currently Diapason (France)) N358:30 Mar 1990 * Ursula Pesek, Hans-Peter Schmitz: Flötenmusik aus drei Jahrhunderten : Komponisten : Werke : Anregungen, Basel: Bärenreiter, 2. Auflage, 1993, 320 p., ISBN 978-3-7618-0985-3 * Robert Brecy: Florilege de la chanson revolutionnaire de 1789 au front populaire, Edition revue et corrigee, Conde-sur-noireau, France: Les Editions Ouvrieres, 1990, 305 p. * Max Loppert, Rodney Milnes: Buxton Point of no return, Opera (England), Festival Issue 1990, p. 45-7 * David Galliver: Jean-Nicolas Bouilly and '''André Ernest Modeste Grétry' An opportune encounter'', Miscellanea Musicologica 17:114-22 1990 * Yves Lenoir: Documents Grétry dans les collections de la Bibliothèque Royale Albert Ier. Bruxelles, Bibliothèque Royale Albert Ier, 1989. 182 p. * Reinhard Ermen: Von Schütz bis Schönberg : Autobiographische Skizzen europäischer Musiker, Kassel: Bärenreiter, 1988 * I. Lawford: Musical philately : Belgium, Musical Opinion 111:341 Oct 1988 * Marie-Claire le Moigne-Mussat: Musique et société à Rennes aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles, Genève: Editions Minkoff, 1988, 446 p., ISBN 2-8266-0541-0 * Volker Mattern: Mozart und Gretry : Spuren der Opera comique in Mozarts Finta giardiniera?, Neue Zeitschrift für Musik N1:10-17 Jan 1987 * Lamberto Trezzini: Indice Dei Nomi, in: Due secoli di vita musicale storia del teatro comunale di Bologna, Seconda edizione, Nuova Alfa Editoriale, 1987, 362 p., ISBN 978-88-7779-002-6 * David Charlton: Gretry and the growth of opera-comique, Cambridge, New York: Cambridge Univ. Press 1986. XII, 371 S. * David Charlton: The appeal of the beast, A note on Gretry and "Zemire et Azor", Musical Times, 121:169-72 Mar 1980 * Wulf Konold, Barbara Delcker, Hanns-Werner Heister: Lexikon Orchestermusik : Musik : "A-K", Mainz: Wilhelm Goldmann Verlag, 1986, vol.1, 253 S., ISBN 3-7957-8224-4; vol.2 "L-Z", 218 p., ISBN 3-7957-8225-2 * Gottfried R. Marschall: Zum Verhältnis von Text und Musik in der französischen Oper. Bemerkungen zu Gretrys Ansichten über die Umsetzung von Sprache in Musik, Studien zur deutsch-französischen Musikgeschichte im 18. Jahrhundert. Heidelberg 1986. S. 55-71. * Hans-Klaus Jungheinrich: Frühformen des Erlösungsmärchens : Zemire und Azor von Gretry und Spohr, Musica 39:167-8 N2 1985 * Spire Pitou: The Paris opera. - An encyclopedia of operas, ballets, composers, and performers; rococo and romantic, 1715-1815, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 1985, 619 p., ISBN 978-0-313-24394-3 * Mary Elizabeth Caroline Bartlet: Gretry, Marie-Antoinette and La rosiere de Salency, Journal of the Royal Musical Association: 111:92-120 1984-1985 * Mary Elizabeth Caroline Bartlet: Politics and the fate of Roger et Olivier, a newly recovered opera by Gretry, Journal of the American Musicological Society 37:98-138 N1 1984 * Walter Salmen, Gabriele Busch-Salmen: Musiker im Porträt, München: C. H. Beck, 1982-1984, 5 Bände p. (I. "Von der Spätantike bis 1600", 1982., 200 S.: ISBN 3-406-08450-8; II. "Das 17. Jahrhundert", 1983., 184 S.: ISBN 3-406-08451-6; III. "Das 18. Jahrhundert", 1983., 186 S.: ISBN 3-406-08452-4; IV. "Das 19. Jahrhundert", 1983., 187 S.: ISBN 3-406-08453-2; V. "Das 20. Jahrhundert", 1984., 191 S.: ISBN 3-406-08454-0) * Konrad Wolki: History of the mandolin, Arlington, Virginia: A Plucked String Book, 1984 * Françoise Lesure, Marie-Noëlle Collette, Joël-Marie Fauquet, Adélaïde de Place, Anne Randier, Nicole Wild: La musique à Paris en 1830-1831, Paris: Bibliotheque Nationale, 1983, 418 p., ISBN 2-7177-1656-4 * Jacques Burdet: Index Onomastique, in: La musique dans le pays de Vaud 1904-1939, Lausanne: Payot, 1983, 431 p. * Christian Doumet, Claude Pincet: Les musiciens français (Reliure inconnue), Rennes: Editions Ouest-France (1 février 1982), 438 p., ISBN 978-2-85882-420-5 * Martin Tegen: Vilka klassiker ar klassiker?, Studier och essaer tillagnade Hans Eppstein 25-2-1981, Stockholm 1981. S. 81-85. * Christoph-Hellmut Mahling: Josef Mysliveček (1737-1781) und '''André Ernest Modeste Grétry' (1741-1813) Vorbilder Mozarts?, Hamburger Jahrbuch fur Musikwissenschaft. 5 (1981), S. 203-208. * Harold David Rosenthal: ''Zemire and Azor; Phoenix Opera at the Camden Festival, Collegiate Theatre, London, Opera (England) 31:500-501 May 1980 * Jamie Croy Kassler:The science of music in Britain, 1714-1830 - A catalogue of writings, lectures and inventions'', In two volumes, New York: Garland, 1979 * Peter Gulke: ''André Ernest Modeste Grétry: Memoiren oder Essays über die Musik (Memoires ou essais sur la musique, dt.), Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen 1978. 502 S. * Franz Stieger: ''Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Brigitte Labat-Poussin, Jean Favier: Personnels des Theatres (Table), in: Archives du Théâtre national de l'Opéra. (AJ13 1 à 1466), Inventaire, Paris: Archives Nationales, 1977, 677 p. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. Externe links * Grétry Museum * Biografie en werklijst * werklijst * Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Frans componist Categorie:Componist van de 18e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Klassiek componist Categorie:Operacomponist bg:Андре Гретри ca:André Grétry cs:André Ernest Modeste Grétry de:André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry en:André Grétry es:André Ernest Modeste Grétry fi:André Ernest Modeste Grétry fr:André Grétry he:אנדרה מודסט גרטרי hu:André Grétry it:André Grétry ja:アンドレ＝エルネスト＝モデスト・グレトリ ko:앙드레 그레트리 la:Andreas Ernestus Modestus Grétry lb:André Grétry no:André Grétry oc:André Grétry pl:André Ernest Modeste Grétry pms:André Ernest Modeste Grétry pt:André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry ru:Гретри, Андре sl:André Ernest Modeste Grétry sv:André Grétry wa:Modeste Grétry